Crool (3.5e Monster)
The sun had just dipped over the horizon, plunging the world into twilight when it happened, a hundred bestial howls split the air. Some clearly were tearing free from the throats of wolves. Other, more terrible howls seemed to emminate from the voices of, more human things. Crool are extremely animalistic cousins of goblins, beasts that seem to move of instinct more than anything else. A crool usually stands anywhere from 5'8" to 6'5", and are extremely heavy set, often being referred to as mini-ogres. Their skin tends to be either a dark, greenish hue, or a mottled, blue-green shade. Their hair tends to be very thin and grows quickly, giving them the look of great age to the untrained eye. They have extremely wide pupils that dominate the eye, making it seem almost solid black. Their teeth are broad and naturally sharp. Their garments tend to be darkly colored, often mostly black with grey-tinted details. Their weaponry is kept polished and in good repair. Crool speak Goblin and Common. Most crool encountered outside their homes are warriors; the information in the statistics block is for one of 1st level. See also: Crool (3.5e Race) & Half-Crool (3.5e Race). Combat Crool may not have the soundest strategies or the most disciplined mindsets, though they have something that can be compared to the pride and honor a wolf seems to eminate. Crool also seem to have a great territorial instinct and an overflow of agression to anyone that they believe has wronged them. Under the leadership of a skilled general or tactician, this agression can tip the scales of battle in their favor. Crool hate intruugins and attack them before all others if they have the choice. Skills: Crool have a +3 racial bonus on Intimidate and Move Silently checks. The crool warrior presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments: Str 10, Dex 11, Con 13, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 11. Crool as Characters Crool Traits (Ex): Crool possess the following racial traits. * +2 Strength, +4 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma. *An crool’s base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. *+3 racial bonus on Intimidate and Move Silently checks.. *Automatic Languages: Common, Goblin. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Orc, Undercommon. *Favored Class: Fighter. *Level adjustment: +1. Half-Crool These crool–human crossbreeds can be seen in either crool or human societies (where their status varies according to local opinions), or in communities others of their kind built themselves. Half-crool tend to inherit a smooth blend of the physical traits of their parents. They are slightly taller than humans and slightly broader too, thanks to their heavy bones. They also have slightly better posture than their crool parents. They have olive colored or faded, teal pigmentation, thin, fast-growing hair, sharp teeth, prominent jaws, and eyes that appear black. Half-crool who have lived among or near crool have an animalistic air about them, coming from their manner of living. Half-crool Traits (Ex): Half-crool possess the following racial traits. * +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma. *Medium size. *A half-crool's base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision: Half-crool can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *Crool Blood: For all effects related to race, a half-crool is considered a crool. *Automatic Languages: Common, Goblin. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Orc, Undercommon. *Favored Class: Fighter. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Cold Climate